The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and, more specifically, to aircraft engine mounts therefor.
A gas turbine engine may be mounted to an aircraft below a wing, in the tail, or side mounted to the fuselage for example. This is typically accomplished by using a pair of forward and aft engine mounts which support the engine to the aircraft at two axially spaced apart locations. The forward and aft mounts are differently configured for carrying the various engine loads experienced during operation.
More specifically, the weight of the engine in the vertical direction is shared by the engine mounts. The engine produces thrust during operation which is typically carried to the aircraft through primarily only one of the two mounts. And, the mounts are also configured for carrying other vertical and horizontal loads, as well as bending moments which are generated during aircraft movement.
The various components of the engine mounts are either bolted to cooperating supports, or utilize shear pins extending through devises which mount spherical rod ends, commonly referred to as uniballs, formed in the ends of mounting links. The mounting links are typically configured for limiting their load carrying capability to either tension or compression. The typical thrust link extends axially along the centerline axis of the engine for carrying to the aircraft thrust produced by the engine in the axial direction. One or more thrust links may be used for carrying thrust with each link using cylindrical shear pins having maximum shear strength capability within the limited solid circular section thereof.
Since space and weight are important aircraft design constraints, the weight of the engine mounts and the envelope thereof should be as small as possible for carrying all required loads during operation with suitable longevity.
Furthermore, increased safety in the engine mounts is typically effected by providing redundant load paths which continue to support the engine in the event of primary load path failure. Redundant load paths are typically effected using additional levers or links and joining pins which either actively carry a share of normal engine loads, or are inactive until failure of the primary load path at which time they then become active for carrying the engine loads. The engine mounts therefore vary in complexity, weight, envelope, and redundancy in various combinations to maximize engine mount integrity, but with various compromises.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved engine mount having redundant load paths in a compact and lightweight configuration.